The present invention relates to a composition for bleaching keratin fibers, and in particular human keratin fibers such as the hair, comprising at least one oxidizing agent and at least one thickening polymer with an aminoplast-ether skeleton.
It is known practice to bleach keratin fibers, and in particular human hair, with bleaching compositions containing one or more oxidizing agents. Among the oxidizing agents conventionally used, mention may be made of hydrogen peroxide or compounds capable of producing hydrogen peroxide by hydrolysis, such as urea peroxide or persalts, for instance perborates, percarbonates and persulfates, hydrogen peroxide and persulfates being particularly preferred.
Said bleaching compositions are mainly in the form of anhydrous products (powders or creams) containing alkaline compounds (amines and alkali metal silicates) and a peroxygenated reagent such as ammonium or alkali metal persulfates, perborates or percarbonates, which are diluted at the time of use with an aqueous hydrogen peroxide composition. The bleaching compositions may also result from the mixing, at the time of use, of the anhydrous powder of peroxygenated reagent with an aqueous composition. containing the alkaline compounds and another aqueous composition containing hydrogen peroxide.
The bleaching compositions are also in the form of thickened aqueous hydrogen peroxide compositions, ready for use.
For the purposes of the invention, the term xe2x80x9cready-to-use compositionxe2x80x9d is understood as meaning the composition intended to be applied in unmodified form to keratin fibers, that is to say that said composition can be stored in unmodified form before use or result from the extemporaneous mixing of two or more compositions.
To localize the bleaching product on application to the hair so that it does not run down the face or beyond the areas which it is proposed to bleach, use has been made hitherto of conventional thickeners such as crosslinked polyacrylic acid, hydroxyethylcelluloses, certain polyurethanes, waxes and also, in the case of aqueous bleaching compositions, mixtures of nonionic surfactants with an HLB (Hydrophilic-Lipophilic Balance) value, which, when suitably chosen, give rise to the gelling effect when they are diluted with water and/or surfactants.
However, the Applicant has found that the thickening systems mentioned above do not make it possible to obtain bleaching results that are sufficiently powerful and homogeneous, and leave the hair coarse. Moreover, the Applicant has also found that ready-to-use bleaching compositions containing the oxidizing agent(s) and also the thickener systems of the prior art do not allow a sufficiently precise application without running or falls in viscosity over time.
However, after considerable research conducted in this matter, the Applicant has now discovered that it is possible to obtain ready-to-use bleaching compositions that do not run and thus remain satisfactorily localized at the point of application, and that also make it possible to obtain powerful and homogeneous bleaching results while at the same time leaving the hair less coarse, if an effective amount of a polymer with an aminoplast-ether skeleton is introduced into the composition.
These discoveries form the basis of the present invention.
One subject of the present invention is thus a ready-to-use composition for bleaching keratin fibers, in particular human keratin fibers such as the hair, comprising, in a medium that is suitable for bleaching, at least one oxidizing agent, which is characterized in that it also contains at least one polymer with an aminoplast-ether skeleton.
According to the invention, said composition is anhydrous or aqueous.
When the ready-to-use composition according to the invention results from the mixing, extemporaneously, of several compositions, the polymer containing an aminoplast-ether skeleton may be present in one or more or in all of the mixed compositions.
As a result, the polymer containing an aminoplast-ether skeleton may be present in an anhydrous composition in the form of a powder, preferably a pulverulent powder, or in the form of a cream and/or in one or more aqueous compositions.
Preferably, according to the invention, the polymer containing an aminoplast-ether skeleton is present in at least one aqueous composition that is mixed, at the time of use, with an anhydrous composition in the form of a powder or cream containing at least one oxidizing agent.
Even more preferably, one of these aqueous compositions mixed with the anhydrous composition contains hydrogen peroxide.
The invention is also directed toward a process for bleaching keratin fibers, and in particular human keratin fibers such as the hair, which uses the ready-to-use bleaching composition as described according to the invention.
The invention is also directed toward bleaching devices or wrapping xe2x80x9ckitsxe2x80x9d containing such a ready-to-use composition.
Thus, a two-compartment device comprises a first compartment containing at least one powder or one anhydrous cream or an aqueous composition, and the second compartment contains an aqueous composition, at least one of the two compartments containing at least one oxidizing agent and at least one of the two compartments containing at least one polymer with an aminoplast-ether skeleton.
Another multicompartment xe2x80x9ckitxe2x80x9d may consist of a first compartment containing a powder or an anhydrous cream and two other compartments each containing an aqueous composition, at least one of the three compartments containing at least one oxidizing agent and at least one of the three compartments containing at least one polymer with an aminoplast-ether skeleton.
However, other characteristics, aspects, subjects and advantages of the invention will emerge even more clearly on reading the description and the examples that follow.
For the purposes of the present invention, the term xe2x80x9caminoplast-etherxe2x80x9d means any product derived from the condensation of an aldehyde with an amine or an amide.
For the purposes of the present invention, the term xe2x80x9caminoplast-etherxe2x80x9d also means any structural unit formed from an aminoplast residue and a divalent hydrocarbon-based residue linked to the aminoplast residue via an ether bond.
The polymers with an aminoplast-ether skeleton that are used according to the invention are preferably chosen from those containing at least one unit of structure (I) below: 
in which:
AMP is an aminoplast residue with alkylene units,
R denotes a hydrogen atom, a C1-C4 alkyl radical or a C1-C4 acyl radical,
RO1 is a divalent alkyleneoxy residue,
p denotes a positive integer,
the group(s) OR being linked to the alkylene units of the AMP residue.
Preferably, the polymers with an aminoplast-ether skeleton are chosen from those containing at least one unit of structure (II) below: 
in which:
AMP, R, RO1 and p have the same meaning as above,
RO2 is a hydrophobic group other than RO linked to AMP via a hetero atom and comprising at least two carbon atoms, and
q is a positive integer.
Even more preferably, the polymers of the invention are of formulae (III) and (IIIa) below: 
in which:
AMP, R, RO1, RO2, p and q have the same meaning as above, R2 or R3, which may be identical or different, represent an end group that can denote a hydrogen atom, a group RO1H, a group RO2H, a group AMP(OR)p or any monofunctional group such as alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, alkylaryl, alkyloxyalkyl, aryloxyalkyl or cycloalkoxyalkyl,
a being a number greater than 1 and preferably greater than 2.
The aminoplast residues bearing the groups OR thereof integrated into the polymers of the invention may be chosen, in a nonlimiting manner, from structures (IV) to (XV) below: 
in which:
R has the same meaning as above,
R1 denotes C1-C4 alkyl,
y is a number at least equal to 2,
x denotes 0 or 1.
Preferably, the aminoplast residue(s) bearing the groups OR thereof is (are) chosen from those of structure (XVI) below: 
in which R, p and x have the same meanings as above.
The divalent alkyleneoxy residues are preferably those corresponding to the diols of general formula (XVII) below:
HOxe2x80x94(ZO)y-(Z1(Z2O)w)t-(Zxe2x80x2O)yxe2x80x2-Z3OHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XVII),
y and yxe2x80x2 being numbers ranging from 0 to 1000,
t and w being numbers ranging from 0 to 10,
Z, Zxe2x80x2, Z2 and Z3 are C2-C4 alkylene radicals and preferably radicals xe2x80x94CH2-CH(Z4)- and xe2x80x94CH2-CH(Z4)xe2x80x94CH2-,
Z1 being a linear or cyclic, branched or unbranched, aromatic or nonaromatic radical optionally comprising one or more hetero atoms containing from 1 to 40 carbon atoms,
Z4 denoting a hydrogen atom or a C1-C4 alkyl radical or a C1-C3 acyl radical, it being understood that at least one of the radicals Z4 of the radicals Z, Zxe2x80x2, Z2 and Z3 is other than acyl.
Preferably, Z4 denotes a hydrogen atom or a methyl radical.
Even more preferably, t=0 and Z, Zxe2x80x2 and Z3 denote xe2x80x94CH2CH2-, and at least one of the groups from among y and yxe2x80x2 is other than 0. The compounds of formula (XVII) are then polyethylene glycols.
The polymers of formula (I) according to the invention are described in particular in U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,373, the content of which forms an integral part of the invention.
As polymers with an aminoplast-ether skeleton of formula (I), mention may be made in particular of the products Pure-Thix L [PEG-180/Octoxynol-40/TMMG Copolymer (INCI name)], Pure-Thix M [PEG-180/Laureth-50/TMMG Copolymer (INCI name)] and Pure-Thix HH [Polyether-1 (INCI name)] sold by the company Sud-Chemie.
The polymers with an aminoplast-ether skeleton are preferably used in an amount that can range from about 0.01% to 10% by weight relative to the total weight of the ready-to-use dye composition. More preferably, this amount ranges from about 0.1% to 5% by weight.
The oxidizing agents that may be used according to the invention are preferably chosen from hydrogen peroxide and compounds that release hydrogen peroxide by hydrolysis, such as urea peroxide and persalts.
Persalts that may be used according to the invention include persulfates and perborates and in particular sodium persulfate or potassium persulfate.
Other oxidizing agents that may be mentioned are chlorites.
It is also possible to use an enzymatic system that generates oxidizing species and in particular hydrogen peroxide. Examples of such enzymatic systems that may be mentioned include two-electron oxidoreductases combined with their donor in the presence of air, and more particularly the uricase, uric acid and air system.
Organic peroxides may also be used.
The hydrogen peroxide concentration of the ready-to-use compositions may range from 2 to 40 volumes. That of the other oxidizing compounds including, in particular, the compounds capable of forming hydrogen peroxide by hydrolysis, can range from 0.1% to 25% by weight approximately relative to the total weight of the composition.
The composition according to the invention may also contain direct dyes in addition to the oxidizing agents defined above. These direct dyes may then be chosen especially from nitro dyes, azo dyes and anthraquinone dyes, whether they are neutral, acidic or cationic.
More particularly, the compositions according to the invention can also contain at least one cationic or amphoteric substantive polymer.
For the purposes of the present invention, the expression xe2x80x9ccationic polymerxe2x80x9d denotes any polymer containing cationic groups and/or groups that can be ionized into cationic groups.
The cationic polymers that can be used in accordance with the present invention may be chosen from any of those already known per se as improving the cosmetic properties of the hair, i.e. in particular those described in patent application EP-A-337 354 and in French patents FR-2 270 846, 2 383 660, 2 598 611, 2 470 596 and 2 519 863.
The preferred cationic polymers are chosen from those which contain units containing primary, secondary, tertiary and/or quaternary amine groups which can either form part of the main polymer chain or which can be carried by a lateral substituent that is directly attached thereto.
The cationic polymers used generally have a number-average molecular mass of between 500 and 5xc3x97106 approximately, and preferably between 103 and 3xc3x97106 approximately.
Among the cationic polymers, mention may be made more particularly of polymers of poly(quaternary ammonium), polyamino amide and polyamine type. These are known products. They are described in particular in French patents Nos. 2 505 348 or 2 542 997. Among said polymers, mention may be made of:
(1) Homopolymers or copolymers derived from acrylic or methacrylic esters or amides and comprising at least one of the units of formula (I), (II), (III) or (IV) below: 
in which:
R3, which may be identical or different, denote a hydrogen atom or a CH3 radical;
A, which may be identical or different, represent a linear or branched alkyl group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, preferably 2 or 3 carbon atoms, or a hydroxyalkyl group of 1 to 4 carbon atoms;
R4, R5 and R6, which may be identical or different, represent an alkyl group containing from 1 to 18 carbon atoms or a benzyl radical and preferably an alkyl group containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms;
R1 and R2, which may be identical or different, represent hydrogen or an alkyl group containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, and preferably methyl or ethyl;
X denotes an anion derived from an inorganic or organic acid, such as a methosulfate anion or a halide such as chloride or bromide.
Polymers of family (1) can also contain one or more units derived from comonomers which may be chosen from the family of acrylamides, methacrylamides, diacetone acrylamides, acrylamides and methacrylamides substituted on the nitrogen with lower (C1-C4) alkyls, acrylic or methacrylic acids or esters thereof, vinyllactams such as vinylpyrrolidone or vinylcaprolactam, and vinyl esters.
Thus, among these polymers of family (1), mention may be made of:
copolymers of acrylamide and of dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate quaternized with dimethyl sulfate or with a dimethyl halide, such as the product sold under the name Hercofloc by the company Hercules,
the copolymers of acrylamide and of methacryloyloxy-ethyltrimethylammonium chloride described, for example, in patent application EP-A-080 976 and sold under the name Bina Quat P 100 by the company Ciba Geigy,
the copolymer of acrylamide and of methacryloyloxy-ethyltrimethylammonium methosulfate sold under the name Reten by the company Hercules,
quaternized or non-quaternized vinylpyrrolidone/dialkylaminoalkyl acrylate or methacrylate copolymers, such as the products sold under the name xe2x80x9cGafquatxe2x80x9d by the company ISP, such as, for example, xe2x80x9cGafquat 734xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cGafquat 755xe2x80x9d, or alternatively the products known as xe2x80x9cCopolymer 845, 958 and 937xe2x80x9d. These polymers are described in detail in French patents 2 077 143 and 2 393 573,
dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate/vinylcaprolactam/vinylpyrrolidone terpolymers, such as the product sold under the name Gaffix VC 713 by the company ISP,
vinylpyrrolidone/methacrylamidopropyldimethylamine copolymers sold in particular under the name Styleze CC 10 by ISP, and
quaternized vinylpyrrolidone/dimethylaminopropyl-methacrylamide copolymers such as the product sold under the name xe2x80x9cGafquat HS 100xe2x80x9d by the company ISP.
(2) The cellulose ether derivatives containing quaternary ammonium groups, described in French patent 1 492 597, and in particular polymers sold under the names xe2x80x9cJRxe2x80x9d (JR 400, JR 125 and JR 30M) or xe2x80x9cLRxe2x80x9d (LR 400, or LR 30M) by the company Union Carbide Corporation. These polymers are also defined in the CTFA dictionary as quaternary ammoniums of hydroxyethylcellulose that has reacted with an epoxide substituted with a trimethylammonium group.
(3) Cationic cellulose derivatives such as cellulose copolymers or cellulose derivatives grafted with a water-soluble monomer of quaternary ammonium, and described in particular in U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,576, such as hydroxyalkylcelluloses, for instance hydroxymethyl-, hydroxyethyl- or hydroxypropylcelluloses grafted, in particular, with a methacryloylethyltrimethylammonium, methacrylamidopropyltrimethylammonium or dimethyl-diallylammonium salt.
The commercial products corresponding to this definition are more particularly the products sold under the names xe2x80x9cCelquat L 200xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cCelquat H 100xe2x80x9d by the company National Starch.
(4) The cationic polysaccharides described more particularly in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,589,578 and 4,031,307, such as guar gums containing cationic trialkylammonium groups. Guar gums modified with a salt (e.g. chloride) of 2,3-epoxypropyltrimethylammonium are used, for example.
Such products are sold in particular under the trade names Jaguar C13 S, Jaguar C 15, Jaguar C 17 or Jaguar C162 by the company Meyhall.
(5) Polymers consisting of piperazinyl units and of divalent alkylene or hydroxyalkylene radicals containing straight or branched chains, optionally interrupted by oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen atoms or by aromatic or heterocyclic rings, as well as the oxidation and/or quaternization products of these polymers. Such polymers are described, in particular, in French patents 2 162 025 and 2 280 361.
(6) Water-soluble polyamino amides prepared in particular by polycondensation of an acidic compound with a polyamine; these polyamino amides can be crosslinked with an epihalohydrin, a diepoxide, a dianhydride, an unsaturated dianhydride, a bis-unsaturated derivative, a bis-halohydrin, a bis-azetidinium, a bis-haloacyldiamine, a bis-alkyl halide or alternatively with an oligomer resulting from the reaction of a difunctional compound which is reactive with a bis-halohydrin, a bis-azetidinium, a bis-haloacyldiamine, a bis-alkyl halide, an epihalohydrin, a diepoxide or a bis-unsaturated derivative; the crosslinking agent is used in proportions ranging from 0.025 to 0.35 mol per amine group of the polyamino amide; these polyamino amides can be alkylated or, if they contain one or more tertiary amine functions, they can be quaternized. Such polymers are described, in particular, in French patents 2 252 840 and 2 368 508.
(7) The polyamino amide derivatives resulting from the condensation of polyalkylene polyamines with polycarboxylic acids followed by alkylation with difunctional agents. Mention may be made, for example, of adipic acid/dialkylaminohydroxyalkyldialkylene-triamine polymers in which the alkyl radical contains from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and preferably denotes methyl, ethyl or propyl. Such polymers are described in particular in French patent 1 583 363.
Among these derivatives, mention may be made more particularly of the adipic acid/dimethylamino-hydroxypropyl/diethylenetriamine polymers sold under the name xe2x80x9cCartaretine F, F4 or F8xe2x80x9d by the company Sandoz.
(8) The polymers obtained by reaction of a polyalkylene polyamine containing two primary amine groups and at least one secondary amine group with a dicarboxylic acid chosen from diglycolic acid and saturated aliphatic dicarboxylic acids having from 3 to 8 carbon atoms. The molar ratio between the polyalkylene polyamine and the dicarboxylic acid is between 0.8:1 and 1.4:1; the polyamino amide resulting therefrom is reacted with epichlorohydrin in a molar ratio of epichlorohydrin relative to the secondary amine group of the polyamino amide of between 0.5:1 and 1.8:1. Such polymers are described in particular in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,227,615 and 2,961,347.
Polymers of this type are sold in particular under the name xe2x80x9cHercosett 57xe2x80x9d by the company Hercules Inc. or alternatively under the name xe2x80x9cPD 170xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cDelsette 101xe2x80x9d by the company Hercules in the case of the adipic acid/epoxypropyl/diethylenetriamine copolymer.
(9) Cyclopolymers of alkyldiallylamine or of dialkyldiallylammonium, such as the homopolymers or copolymers containing, as main constituent of the chain, units corresponding to formula (V) or (VI): 
xe2x80x83in which formulae k and t are equal to 0 or 1, the sum k+t being equal to 1; R9 denotes a hydrogen atom or a methyl radical; R7 and R8, independently of each other, denote an alkyl group having from 1 to 22 carbon atoms, a hydroxyalkyl group in which the alkyl group preferably has 1 to 5 carbon atoms, a lower C1-C4 amidoalkyl group, or R7 and R8 can denote, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, heterocyclic groups such as piperidyl or morpholinyl; R7 and R8, independently of each other, preferably denote an alkyl group containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms; Y+ is an anion such as bromide, chloride, acetate, borate, citrate, tartrate, bisulfate, bisulfite, sulfate or phosphate. These polymers are described in particular in French patent 2 080 759 and in its Certificate of Addition 2 190 406.
Among the polymers defined above, mention may be made more particularly of the dimethyldiallyl-ammonium chloride homopolymer sold under the name xe2x80x9cMerquat 100xe2x80x9d by the company Calgon (and its homologues of low weight-average molecular mass) and copolymers of diallyldimethylammonium chloride and of acrylamide, sold under the name xe2x80x9cMerquat 550xe2x80x9d.
(10) The quaternary diammonium polymer containing repeating units corresponding to the formula: 
xe2x80x83in which formula (VII):
R10, R11, R12 and R13, which may be identical or different, represent aliphatic, alicyclic or arylaliphatic radicals.containing from 1 to 20 carbon atoms or lower hydroxyalkylaliphatic radicals, or alternatively R10, R11, R12 and R13, together or separately, constitute, with the nitrogen atoms to which they are attached, heterocycles optionally containing a second hetero atom other than nitrogen, or alternatively R10, R11, R12 and R13 represent a linear or branched C1-C6 alkyl radical substituted with a nitrile, ester, acyl or amide group or a group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R14xe2x80x94D or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R14xe2x80x94D where R14 is an alkylene and D is a quaternary ammonium group;
A1 and B1 represent polymethylene groups containing from 2 to 20 carbon atoms which may be linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated, and which may contain, linked to or intercalated in the main chain, one or more aromatic rings or one or more oxygen or sulfur atoms or sulfoxide, sulfone, disulfide, amino, alkylamino, hydroxyl, quaternary ammonium, ureido, amide or ester groups, and
Xxe2x88x92 denotes an anion derived from an inorganic or organic acid;
A1, R10 and R12 can form, with the two nitrogen atoms to which they are attached, a piperazine ring; in addition, if A1 denotes a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated alkylene or hydroxyalkylene radical, B1 can also denote a group xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94OCxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94 in which D denotes:
a) a glycol residue of formula: xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, where Z denotes a linear or branched hydrocarbon radical or a group corresponding to one of the following formulae:
xe2x80x94(CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94O)xxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94
xe2x80x94[CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94O]yxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94
xe2x80x83where x and y denote an integer from 1 to 4, representing a defined and unique degree of polymerization or any number from 1 to 4 representing an average degree of polymerization;
b) a bis-secondary diamine residue such as a piperazine derivative;
c) a bis-primary diamine residue of formula: xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, where Y denotes a linear or branched hydrocarbon radical, or alternatively the divalent radical
xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94;
d) a ureylene group of formula: xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94.
Preferably, Xxe2x88x92 is an anion such as chloride or bromide.
These polymers generally have a number-average molecular mass of between 1000 and 100,000.
Polymers of this type are described in particular in French patents 2 320 330, 2 270 846, 2 316 271, 2 336 434 and 2 413 907 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,273,780, 2,375,853, 2,388,614, 2,454,547, 3,206,462, 2,261,002, 2,271,378, 3,874,870, 4,001,432, 3,929,990, 3,966,904, 4,005,193, 4,025,617, 4,025,627, 4,025,653, 4,026,945 and 4,027,020.
It is more particularly possible to use polymers that consist of repeating units corresponding to the formula (VIII) below: 
in which R10, R11, R12 and R13, which may be identical or different, denote an alkyl or hydroxyalkyl radical containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms approximately, n and p are integers ranging from 2 to 20 approximately, and Xxe2x88x92 is an anion derived from a mineral or organic acid.
(11) Poly(quaternary ammonium) polymers consisting of units of formula (IX): 
in which:
p denotes an integer ranging from 1 to 6 approximately,
D can be zero or can represent a group xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 in which r denotes a number equal to 4 or 7, and
Xxe2x88x92 is an anion derived from a mineral or organic acid.
The cationic polymers comprising units of formula (IX) are disclosed in particular in patent application EP-A-122 324 and may be prepared according to the processes disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,157,388, 4,390,689, 4,702,906 and 4,719,282.
Among these polymers, the ones that are preferred are those with a molecular mass, measured by carbon-13 NMR, of less than 100000, and in the formula of which:
p is equal to 3, and
a) D represents a group xe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, X denotes a chlorine atom, the molecular mass, measured by carbon-13 NMR (C13 NMR), being about 5600; a polymer of this type is proposed by the company Miranol under the name Mirapol-AD1,
b) D represents a group xe2x80x94(CH2)7xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 and X denotes a chlorine atom, the molecular mass, measured by carbon-13 NMR (C13 NMR), being about 8100; a polymer of this type is proposed by the company Miranol under the name Mirapol-AZ1,
c) D denotes the value zero and X denotes a chlorine atom, the molecular mass, measured by carbon-13 NMR (C13 NMR), being about 25500; a polymer of this type is sold by the company Miranol under the name Mirapol-A15,
d) a xe2x80x9cblock copolymerxe2x80x9d formed from units corresponding to the polymers described in paragraphs a) and c), sold by the company Miranol under the names Mirapol-9 (C13 NMR molecular mass of about 7800), Mirapol-175 (C13 NMR molecular mass of about 8000) and Mirapol-95 (C13 NMR molecular mass of about 12500).
Even more particularly, the polymer which is preferred according to the invention is a polymer containing units of formula (IX) in which p is equal to 3, D denotes the value zero and X denotes a chlorine atom, the molecular mass, measured by carbon-13 NMR (C13 NMR), being about 25500.
(12) Quaternary polymers of vinylpyrrolidone and of vinylimidazole, such as, for example, the products sold under the names Luviquat FC 905, FC 550 and FC 370 by the company BASF.
(13) Polyamines such as Polyquart H sold by Henkel under the reference name xe2x80x9cPolyethylene glycol (15) tallow polyaminexe2x80x9d in the CTFA dictionary.
(14) Crosslinked methacryloyloxy(C1-C4)alkyltri-(C1-C4)alkylammonium salt polymers such as the polymers obtained by homopolymerization of dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate quaternized with methyl chloride, or by copolymerization of acrylamide with dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate quaternized with methyl chloride, the homo- or copolymerization being followed by crosslinking with a compound containing olefinic unsaturation, in particular methylenebisacrylamide. A crosslinked acrylamide/methacryloyloxyethyltrimethyl-ammonium chloride copolymer (20/80 by weight) in the form of a dispersion containing 50% by weight of said copolymer in mineral oil can be used more particularly. This dispersion is sold under the name xe2x80x9cSalcare(copyright) SC 92xe2x80x9d by the company Allied Colloids. A crosslinked methacryloyloxyethyltrimethylammonium chloride homopolymer containing about 50% by weight of the homopolymer in mineral oil or in a liquid ester can also be used. These dispersions are sold under the names xe2x80x9cSalcare(copyright) SC 95xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cSalcare(copyright) SC 96xe2x80x9d by the company Allied Colloids.
Other cationic polymers which can be used in the context of the invention are polyalkyleneimines, in particular polyethyleneimines, polymers containing vinylpyridine or vinylpyridinium units, condensates of polyamines and of epichlorohydrin, quaternary polyureylenes and chitin derivatives.
Among all the cationic polymers which can be used in the context of the present invention, it is preferred to use the polymers of families (1), (9), (10), (11) and (14) and even more preferably the polymers of formulae (W) and (U) below: 
and in particular those in which the molecular weight, determined by gel permeation chromatography, is between 9500 and 9900;
and in particular those in which the molecular weight, determined by gel permeation chromatography, is about 1200.
The concentration of cationic polymer in the compositions according to the present invention can range from 0.01% to 10% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition, preferably from 0.05% to 5% and even more preferably from 0.1% to 3%.
The film-forming amphoteric polymers which can be used in accordance with the present invention can be chosen from polymers containing units K and M distributed randomly in the polymer chain, in which K denotes a unit derived from a monomer containing at least one basic nitrogen atom and M denotes a unit derived from an acid monomer containing one or more carboxylic or sulfonic groups, or alternatively K and M can denote groups derived from carboxybetaine or sulfobetaine zwitterionic monomers;
K and M can also denote a cationic polymer chain containing primary, secondary, tertiary or quaternary amine groups, in which at least one of the amine groups bears a carboxylic or sulfonic group connected via a hydrocarbon radical or alternatively K and M form part of a chain of a polymer containing an xcex1,xcex2-dicarboxylic ethylene unit in which one of the carboxylic groups has been made to react with a polyamine containing one or more primary or secondary amine groups.
The amphoteric polymers corresponding to the definition given above which are more particularly preferred are chosen from the following polymers:
(1) Polymers resulting from the copolymerization of a monomer derived from a vinyl compound bearing a carboxylic group such as, more particularly, acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, maleic acid, xcex1-chloroacrylic acid, and a basic monomer derived from a substituted vinyl compound containing at least one basic atom, such as, more particularly, dialkylaminoalkyl methacrylates and acrylates, dialkylaminoalkylmethacrylamides and -acrylamides. Such compounds are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,537. Mention may also be made of the sodium acrylate/acrylamidopropyltrimethylammonium chloride copolymer sold under the name Polyquart KE 3033 by the company Henkel.
The vinyl compound can also be a dialkyl-diallylammonium salt such as dimethyldiallylammonium chloride. The copolymers of acrylic acid and of the latter monomer are sold under the names Merquat 280, Merquat 295 and Merquat Plus 3330 by the company Calgon.
(2) Polymers containing units derived from:
a) at least one monomer chosen from acrylamides and methacrylamides substituted on the nitrogen with an alkyl radical,
b) at least one acidic comonomer containing one or more reactive carboxylic groups, and
c) at least one basic comonomer such as esters containing primary, secondary, tertiary and quaternary amine substituents of acrylic and methacrylic acids and the product of quaternization of dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate with dimethyl or diethyl sulfate.
The N-substituted acrylamides or methacrylamides which are more particularly preferred according to the invention are groups in which the alkyl radicals contain from 2 to 12 carbon atoms and more particularly N-ethylacrylamide, N-tert-butylacryl-amide, N-tert-octylacrylamide, N-octylacrylamide, N-decylacrylamide, N-dodecylacrylamide and the corresponding methacrylamides.
The acidic comonomers are chosen more particularly from acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, crotonic acid, itaconic acid, maleic acid and fumaric acid and alkyl monoesters, having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, of maleic or fumaric acids or anhydrides.
The preferred basic comonomers are aminoethyl, butylaminoethyl, N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethylaminoethyl and N-tert-butylaminoethyl methacrylates.
The copolymers whose CTFA (4th edition, 1991) name is octylacrylamide/acrylates/butylaminoethyl methacrylate copolymer such as the products sold under the name Amphomer or Lovocryl 47 by the company National Starch are particularly used.
(3) Crosslinked and alkylated polyamino amides partially or totally derived from polyamino amides of general formula: 
xe2x80x83in which R19 represents a divalent radical derived from a saturated dicarboxylic acid, a mono- or dicarboxylic aliphatic acid containing an ethylenic double bond, an ester of a lower alkanol, having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, of these acids or a radical derived from the addition of any one of said acids to a bis(primary) or bis(secondary) amine, and Z denotes a bis(primary), mono- or bis(secondary) polyalkylene-polyamine radical and preferably represents:
a) in proportions of from 60 to 100 mol %, the radical 
xe2x80x83where x=2 and p=2 or 3, or alternatively x=3 and p=2
xe2x80x83this radical being derived from diethylenetriamine, from triethylenetetraamine or from dipropylenetriamine;
b) in proportions of from 0 to 40 mol %, the radical (XI) above in which x=2 and p=1 and which is derived from ethylenediamine, or the radical derived from piperazine: 
c) in proportions of from 0 to 20 mol %, the xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)6xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 radical derived from hexamethylene-diamine, these polyamino amines being crosslinked by addition of a difunctional crosslinking agent chosen from epihalohydrins, diepoxides, dianhydrides and bis-unsaturated derivatives, using from 0.025 to 0.35 mol of crosslinking agent per amine group of the polyamino amide and alkylated by the action of acrylic acid, chloroacetic acid or an alkane sultone, or salts thereof.
The saturated carboxylic acids are preferably chosen from acids having 6 to 10 carbon atoms, such as adipic acid, 2,2,4-trimethyladipic acid and 2,4,4-trimethyladipic acid, terephthalic acid, acids containing an ethylenic double bond such as, for example, acrylic acid, methacrylic acid and itaconic acid.
The alkane sultones used in the alkylation are preferably propane sultone or butane sultone, the salts of the alkylating agents are preferably the sodium or potassium salts.
(4) Polymers containing zwitterionic units of formula: 
xe2x80x83in which R20 denotes a polymerizable unsaturated group such as an acrylate, methacrylate, acrylamide or methacrylamide group, y and z represent an integer from 1 to 3, R21 and R22 represent a hydrogen atom, methyl, ethyl or propyl, R23 and R24 represent a hydrogen atom or an alkyl radical such that the sum of the carbon atoms in R23 and R24 does not exceed 10.
The polymers comprising such units can also contain units derived from non-zwitterionic monomers such as dimethyl or diethylaminoethyl acrylate or methacrylate or alkyl acrylates or methacrylates, acrylamides or methacrylamides or vinyl acetate.
By way of example, mention may be made of the copolymer of methyl methacrylate/dimethyl-carboxymethylammonio ethyl methacrylate such as the product sold under the name Diaformer Z301 by the company Sandoz.
(5) Polymers derived from chitosan containing monomer units corresponding to the following formulae (XIII), (XIV) and (XV): 
xe2x80x83the unit (XIII) being present in proportions of between 0 and 30%, the unit (XIV) in proportions of between 5 and 50% and the unit F in proportions of between 30 and 90%, it being understood that, in this unit (XV), R25 represents a radical of formula: 
xe2x80x83in which
if q=0, R26, R27 and R28, which may be identical or different, each represent a hydrogen atom, a methyl, hydroxyl, acetoxy or amino residue, a monoalkylamine residue or a dialkylamine residue which are optionally interrupted by one or more nitrogen atoms and/or optionally substituted with one or more amine, hydroxyl, carboxyl, alkylthio or sulfonic groups, an alkylthio residue in which the alkyl group bears an amino residue, at least one of the radicals R26, R27 and R28 being, in this case, a hydrogen atom;
or, if q=1, R26, R27 and R28 each represent a hydrogen atom, as well as the salts formed by these compounds with bases or acids.
(6) Polymers derived from the N-carboxyalkylation of chitosan, such as N-carboxymethylchitosan or N-carboxybutylchitosan sold under the name xe2x80x9cEvalsanxe2x80x9d by the company Jan Dekker.
(7) Polymers corresponding to the general formula (XI) such as those described, for example, in French patent 1 400 366: 
xe2x80x83in which
R29 represents a hydrogen atom, a CH3O, CH3CH2O or phenyl radical, R30 denotes hydrogen or a lower alkyl radical such as methyl or ethyl, R31 denotes hydrogen or a lower alkyl radical such as methyl or ethyl, R32 denotes a lower alkyl radical such as methyl or ethyl or a radical corresponding to the formula: xe2x80x94R33xe2x80x94N(R31)2,
R33 representing a xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94 group, R31 having the meanings mentioned above,
as well as the higher homologues of these radicals and containing up to 6 carbon atoms.
(8) Amphoteric polymers of the type xe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94 chosen from:
a) polymers obtained by the action of chloroacetic acid or sodium chloroacetate on compounds containing at least one unit of formula:
xe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XVII)
xe2x80x83where D denotes a radical 
xe2x80x83and X denotes the symbol E or Exe2x80x2, E or Exe2x80x2, which may be identical or different, denoting a divalent radical which is an alkylene radical containing a straight or branched chain containing up to 7 carbon atoms in the main chain, which is unsubstituted or substituted with hydroxyl groups and which can contain, in addition to the oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur atoms, 1 to 3 aromatic and/or heterocyclic rings; the oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur atoms being present in the form of ether, thioether, sulfoxide, sulfone, sulfonium, alkylamine or alkenylamine groups, hydroxyl, benzylamine, amine oxide, quaternary ammonium, amide, imide, alcohol, ester and/or urethane groups;
b) Polymers of formula:
xe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XVIII)
xe2x80x83in which D denotes a radical 
xe2x80x83and
X denotes the symbol E or Exe2x80x2 and at least once Exe2x80x2;
E having the meaning given above and Exe2x80x2 is a divalent radical which is an alkylene radical with a straight or branched chain having up to 7 carbon atoms in the main chain, which is unsubstituted or substituted with one or more hydroxyl radicals and containing one or more nitrogen atoms, the nitrogen atom being substituted with an alkyl chain which is optionally interrupted by an oxygen atom and necessarily containing one or more carboxyl functions or one or more hydroxyl functions and betainized by reaction with chloroacetic acid or sodium chloroacetate.
(9) (C1-C5)alkyl vinyl ether/maleic anhydride copolymers partially modified by semiamidation with an N,N-dialkylaminoalkylamine such as N,N-dimethylamino-propylamine or by semiesterification with an N,N-dialkanolamine. These copolymers can also contain other vinyl comonomers such as vinylcaprolactam.
The amphoteric polymers that are particularly preferred according to the invention are those of family (1).
According to the invention, the amphoteric polymer(s) can represent from 0.01% to 10% by weight, preferably from 0.05% to 5% by weight and even more preferably from 0.1% to 3% by weight, relative to the total weight of the composition.
The compositions of the invention preferably comprise one or more surfactants.
The surfactant(s) can be chosen without preference, alone or as mixtures, from anionic, amphoteric, nonionic, zwitterionic and cationic surfactants.
The surfactants that are suitable for carrying out the present invention are, in particular, the following:
(i) Anionic surfactant(s):
As examples of anionic surfactants which can be used, alone or as mixtures, in the context of the present invention, mention may be made in particular (nonlimiting list) of salts (in particular alkaline salts, especially sodium salts, ammonium salts, amine salts, amino alcohol salts or magnesium salts) of the following compounds: alkyl sulfates, alkyl ether sulfates, alkylamido ether sulfates, alkylarylpolyether sulfates, monoglyceride sulfates; alkyl sulfonates, alkyl phosphates, alkylamide sulfonates, alkylaryl sulfonates, xcex1-olefin sulfonates, paraffin sulfonates; (C6-C24) alkyl sulfosuccinates, (C6-C24) alkyl ether sulfosuccinates, (C6-C24) alkylamide sulfosuccinates; (C6-C24) alkyl sulfoacetates; (C6-C24) acyl sarcosinates and (C6-C24) acyl glutamates. It is also possible to use the carboxylic esters of (C6-C24) alkylpolyglycosides, such as alkylglucoside citrates, alkypolyglycoside tartrates and alkypolyglycoside sulfosuccinates, alkylsulfosuccinamates; acyl isethionates and N-acyltaurates, the alkyl or acyl radical of all of these various compounds preferably containing from 12 to 20 carbon atoms, and the aryl radical preferably denoting a phenyl or benzyl group. Among the anionic surfactants which can also be used, mention may also be made of fatty acid salts such as the salts of oleic, ricinoleic, palmitic and stearic acids, coconut oil acid or hydrogenated coconut oil acid; acyl lactylates in which the acyl radical contains 8 to 20 carbon atoms. Alkyl-D-galactosideuronic acids and their salts, polyoxyalkylenated (C6-C24) alkyl ether carboxylic acids, polyoxyalkylenated (C6-C24) alkylaryl ether carboxylic acids, polyoxyalkylenated (C6-C24) alkylamido ether carboxylic acids and their salts, in particular those containing from 2 to 50 alkylene oxide, in particular ethylene oxide, groups, and mixtures thereof can also be used.
(ii) Nonionic surfactant(s):
The nonionic surfactants are also compounds that are well known per se (see in particular in this respect xe2x80x9cHandbook of Surfactantsxe2x80x9d by M. R. Porter, published by Blackie and Son (Glasgow and London), 1991, pp. 116-178) and, in the context of the present invention, their nature is not a critical feature. Thus, they can be chosen in particular from (non-limiting list) polyethoxylated or polypropoxylated alkylphenols, xcex1-diols or alcohols having a fatty chain containing, for example, 8 to 18 carbon atoms, it being possible for the number of ethylene oxide or propylene oxide groups to range in particular from 2 to 50. Mention may also be made of copolymers of ethylene oxide and of propylene oxide, condensates of ethylene oxide and of propylene oxide with fatty alcohols; polyethoxylated fatty amides preferably having from 2 to 30 mol of ethylene oxide, polyglycerolated fatty amides containing on average 1 to 5, and in particular 1.5 to 4, glycerol groups; oxyethylenated fatty acid esters of sorbitan having from 2 to 30 mol of ethylene oxide; fatty acid esters of sucrose, fatty acid esters of polyethylene glycol, alkylpolyglycosides, N-alkylglucamine derivatives, amine oxides such as (C10-C4)alkylamine oxides or N-acylaminopropylmorpholine oxides. It will be noted that the alkylpolyglycosides constitute nonionic surfactants that are particularly suitable in the context of the present invention.
(iii) Amphoteric or zwitterionic surfactant(s):
The amphoteric or zwitterionic surfactants, whose nature is not a critical feature in the context of the present invention, can be, in particular (non-limiting list), aliphatic secondary or tertiary amine derivatives in which the aliphatic radical is a linear or branched chain containing 8 to 18 carbon atoms and containing at least one water-soluble anionic group (for example carboxylate, sulfonate, sulfate, phosphate or phosphonate); mention may also be made of (C8-C20)alkylbetaines, sulfobetaines, (C8-C20)alkylamido(C1-C6)alkylbetaines or (C8-C20)alkylamido(C1-C6)alkylsulfobetaines.
Among the amine derivatives, mention may be made of the products sold under the name Miranol, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,528,378 and 2,781,354 and classified in the CTFA dictionary, 3rd edition, 1982, under the names amphocarboxyglycinates and amphocarboxypropionates of respective structures:
R34xe2x80x94CONHCH2CH2xe2x80x94N(R35) (R36) (CH2COOxe2x80x94)
in which: R34 denotes an alkyl radical derived from an acid R34xe2x80x94COOH present in hydrolyzed coconut oil, a heptyl, nonyl or undecyl radical, R35 denotes a xcex2-hydroxyethyl group and R36 denotes a carboxymethyl group; and
R34xe2x80x2xe2x80x94CONHCH2CH2xe2x80x94N(B) (C)
in which:
B represents xe2x80x94CH2CH2OXxe2x80x2, C represents xe2x80x94(CH2)zxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x2, with z=1 or 2,
Xxe2x80x2 denotes the xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94COOH group or a hydrogen atom,
Yxe2x80x2denotes xe2x80x94COOH or the xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CHOHxe2x80x94SO3H radical,
R34xe2x80x2 denotes an alkyl radical of an acid R37xe2x80x94COOH present in coconut oil or in hydrolyzed linseed oil, an alkyl radical, in particular a C7, C9, C11 or C13 alkyl radical, a C17 alkyl radical and its iso form, an unsaturated C17 radical.
These compounds are classified in the CTFA dictionary, 5th edition, 1993, under the names disodium cocoamphodiacetate, disodium lauroamphodiacetate, disodium caprylamphodiacetate, disodium capryloamphodiacetate, disodium cocoamphodipropionate, disodium lauroamphodipropionate, disodium caprylamphodipropionate, disodium capryloampho-dipropionate, lauroamphodipropionic acid and cocoamphodipropionic acid.
By way of example, mention may be made of the cocoamphodiacetate sold under the trade name Miranol(copyright) C2M Concentrate by the company Rhodia Chimie.
(iv) Cationic surfactants:
Among the cationic surfactants which may be mentioned in particular (nonlimiting list) are: primary, secondary or tertiary fatty amine salts, optionally polyoxyalkylenated; quaternary ammonium salts such as tetraalkylammonium, alkylamidoalkyl-trialkylammonium, trialkylbenzylammonium, trialkylhydroxyalkylammonium or alkylpyridinium chlorides or bromides; imidazoline derivatives; or amine oxides of cationic nature.
The amounts of surfactants present in the ready-to-use composition according to the invention can range from 0.01% to 40% and preferably from 0.1% to 30% relative to the total weight of the composition.
The compositions according to the invention can also contain other agents for adjusting the rheology, such as cellulosic thickeners (hydroxyethylcellulose, hydroxypropylcellulose, carboxymethylcellulose, etc.), guar gum and its derivatives (hydroxypropyl guar, etc.), gums of microbial origin (xanthan gum, scleroglucan gum, etc.), synthetic thickeners such as crosslinked acrylic acid or acrylamidopropanesulfonic acid homopolymers and ionic or nonionic associative polymers such as the polymers sold under the names Pemulen TR1 or TR2 by the company Goodrich, Salcare SC90 by the company Allied Colloids, Aculyn 22, 28, 33, 44 or 46 by the company Rohm and Haas, and Elfacos T210 and T212 by the company Akzo.
These additional thickeners can represent from 0.05% to 10% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition.
The compositions according to the invention also advantageously contain an alkaline agent.
Among the basifying agents that may be mentioned, for example, are aqueous ammonia, ammonium chloride, alkali metal or alkaline-earth metal carbonates, alkali metal or alkaline-earth metal silicates, alkali metal or alkaline-earth metal phosphates, alkanolamines such as monoethanolamine, diethanolamine and triethanolamine and also derivatives thereof, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide and the compounds of formula (XIX) below: 
in which R is a propylene residue optionally substituted with a hydroxyl group or a C1-C4 alkyl radical; R38, R39, R40 and R41, which may be identical or different, represent a hydrogen atom, a C1-C4 alkyl radical or a C1-C4 hydroxyalkyl radical.
The compositions of the invention may also contain sequestering agents such as, for example, ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid (EDTA).
When the compositions containing the oxidizing agent and the polymer with an aminoplast-ether skeleton are in anhydrous form (powder or cream), they contain the main agents and additives mentioned above in the form of solids or liquids that are essentially anhydrous. They may also contain mineral or organic fillers such as silica or clays. They may also contain binders such as vinylpyrrolidone, oils or waxes, polyalkylene glycols and polyalkylene glycol derivatives. They may also contain lubricants, for instance polyol stearates or alkali metal or alkaline-earth metal stearates, and also colorants or matt-effect agents, for instance titanium oxides.
When the medium containing the oxidizing agent is an aqueous medium, it may optionally contain cosmetically acceptable organic solvents including, more particularly, alcohols such as ethyl alcohol, isopropyl alcohol, benzyl alcohol and phenylethyl alcohol, or glycols or glycol ethers such as, for example, ethylene glycol monomethyl, monoethyl and monobutyl ethers, propylene glycol or its ethers such as, for example, propylene glycol monomethyl ether, butylene glycol, dipropylene glycol and also diethylene glycol alkyl ethers such as, for example, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether or monobutyl ether, in concentrations of between about 0.5% and 20% and preferably between about 2% and 10% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition.
The bleaching composition according to the invention [lacuna] also contain an effective amount of other agents, which are previously known elsewhere for bleaching, such as various common adjuvants, for instance volatile or nonvolatile, cyclic or linear or branched silicones, which are organomodified (especially with amine groups) or not organomodified, preserving agents, ceramides, plant, mineral or synthetic waxes or oils, acids and in particular AHAs, etc.
Needless to say, a person skilled in the art will take care to select the optional additional compound(s) mentioned above such that the advantageous properties intrinsically associated with the bleaching composition according to the invention are not, or are not substantially, adversely affected by the envisioned addition(s).
The pH of the ready-to-use composition is generally between the values 4 and 12. It is preferably between 7 and 11.5 and even more preferably between 8 and 11.
The bleaching process according to the invention preferably consists in applying the ready-to-use oxidizing composition to wet or dry keratin fibers, and leaving the composition to act for an exposure time preferably ranging from 1 to 60 minutes approximately, and more preferably from 10 to 45 minutes approximately, rinsing the fibers and then optionally washing them with shampoo, followed by rinsing them again and drying them.